People are increasingly utilizing computing devices for a variety of different tasks, such as checking e-mail, accessing company information, and managing corporate contacts. As an increasing amount of information is being accessed through computing devices, there is an ever-increasing need to protect information stored on or accessible by computing devices. Policies may be applied to control access to various computing resources and to protect information accessible through computing devices.
Policy enforcement often includes user authentication wherein a user, through various processes, confirms his or her identity in order to gain access to one or more computing resources. For various reasons, users may wish to obtain access to various types of information including sensitive or secure information and it may be desirable to provide users access to such information on their computing devices. In some of these instances, it is often desirable to require more reliable authentication (such as multifactor authentication) before granting user access. Conventional techniques for accomplishing reliable authentication can be cumbersome and, in many instances, may involve unnecessary risk.